eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Andraste
Andraste is a Sun Elf Wizard specializing in the Arcane Powers. He was born in Revensten and lived in the mansion known as the House of Joaqin. Early Life Son to the famous Joaqin, Andraste buckled under the pressure of the wizarding community to excel in magic like his father. Andraste left Revensten at the ripe age of fifty-seven and studied under his father's close friend, Eramir of Excarural. Andraste excelled under Eramir's tutalage to finally become the wizard he knows he should be. Destruction of the House of Joaqin After eight long years of apprenticeship, Andraste decided to head back to Revensten. Upon arrival he saw smoke rising from the location of the House of Joaqin. He sped towards the house only to find his entire family and extended family dead, burned by the fire or pulverised by falling debris. Andraste mentally collapsed when he discovered that his longtime crush, Feony, flattened by a support beam laying next to the burned corpse of his father, Joaqin. Andraste was convinced that someone murdered his family. He investigated the murder for months and all the evidence points to lightning strikeing the house during a horrendous thunderstorm. Andraste, much less convinced than the authorities that this event was a tragic accident, continued to investage and probe for more information until he could no longer continue. A Descent into Depression When Andraste finally decided that this event was an act of nature, he lost it. Fueled by anger, and the impossiblity of revenge, Andraste took to the bottle. He drank whisky, mead, wine, and any alcoholic beverage that he can get his hands on. Shunned by the residents of Revensten, Andraste continued drinking, hoping to forgot the pain of death that resided within him. One night Andraste travelled out to the woods of Archmossten . While drunkenly meandering through the forest, Andraste was appraoched by four men. These men attempted to rob Andraste which was a big mistake. Armed with the knowledge of dangerous fire and lightning spells, Andraste laid waste to the four robbers. Andraste walked past the opening in the forest where he practiced magic with his father at an early age. This memory pushed Andrste into a drunken rage. Wielding his staff and screaming into the night, Andraste decided to wreck havoc in the forest. He launched spinning tops that spit out fire and lightning bolts which fell trees. After he lit the Tree of Rememberence on fire, one of the burning branches fell off and stuck Andraste in the face. He rolled around and evenutally found a lake to shove his head in. After putting out the fire in his face, Andraste passed out. He woke up the next in an intolerable pain. He walked over to the lake and looked at his relfection. Halk of his face remained just as he remebered hit from the previous night. The other half contained a burned scar running from his temple down to his chin. The skin felt tough and coasrse like sandpaper. He also noticed that the his left is now discolored. The pupil is yellowish oragne while a bright red circle surrounds his pupil. After staring at his disfigured face he realized that the forest looked anew. Almost no carnage of his drunken escapade remained. A distanst voice called to him and Andraste turned around and realized that Eramir was standing right behind him. Eramir told Andraste to leave this land and journey the world. He knew Andraste's life still cotained purpose but was being drained from him by his painful memories. Embarking on a Journey Andraste left Revensten walked the land finding many different towns but failed to find a purpose. One day while walking in the woods, he found a dark, gloomy cave. This cave appeared unremarkable, but something drew Andraste to this cave. He walked inside the cave and explored and once he finished his first day of exploring the cave he fell asleep. The next morning he heard a congregation of voices inside the cave. This is the beginning of Andraste's great adventure. Category:People